See the truth
by AlmostLoverXO
Summary: What if Bella was sent to Forks to kill the Cullens? Bella is a vampire hunter sent to get close to the Cullens through Edward,but when she gets to know them will she go against her misson or follow through? BPOV, but switches to EPOV at the end.
1. Arrival

Chapter one: Arrival

"Isabella Swan your current assignment is the Cullen family in Forks, Washington" Said David Sula, president of the NVHS or National Vampire Hunters Society. "We want them eleminated.

"Done." I said and started to walk out to get the case file.

"Wait Bella, this is going more difficult then any of your previous assignments" He said giving me a serious look.

"Relax David, I've taken out entire covens before, this one will be no different." I told him

"But the Cullens are different! They're clever, They can easily get away from you, we've been tracking them for years, using just our speed and strength to try to take them out, but this time we're going at it from a different approach." David replied. "Part of the Cullens family is a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen. He's the only one currently not mated."

"And...? What do you want me to do about it? Ask him out on a date?" I asked rolling my eyes at where this conversation was going.

"Exactly! You going into this assignment undercover.... As a normal teenage girl. I want you to get close to him. Do whatever a normal teenage girl would do in a relationship. Ask him what he likes or dislikes or whatever, just don't blow your cover or we're screwed! David said. "And if you ever find yourself alone with him, make sure you have weapons!"

"I know, I know, I've done this many times" I told him. "I'm not so niave that I would get close to a vampire and not have any weapons on me. I'm mean, come on. I'm just as fast, it not faster, then most vampires, I been trained in every type of martial arts and, I make the Incredible Hulk look like a playground bully"

"I know, that's why I chose you for this assignment, just don't get over confident" David said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it" I said and walked out of the office. It was time to visit Charlie.

****

It was nearly midnight when I arrived at the airport outside Forks, Washington. The eight hour plane ride from Pheonix, Arizona had been excruciatingly boreing. The whole trip was spent thinking of ways to get Edward Cullen close to me. Should I play the seductive bad girl, play hard to get, or play the innocent girl just trying to fit in?

When I stepped off the plane the night air instantly gave me chills. It was much colder here then it had been in Pheonix. I also knew it rains just about every other day and the sky was always covered in a large mask of grey clouds never letting the sunshine in. This made it the perfect place for a vampire coven.

I took my two suit cases from the luggage rack and stood outside to wait for my father, Charlie. He was the chief of police and I hadn't seen him in many years since I stopped coming up to spend Christmas with him. I had hated it here. I hated the weather and I hated the small town and how everyone knew who you were even when you didn't know them, But I also knew living with Charlie wouldn't be so bad. We were alot alike he and I. We both tend to be loners most of the time, we never like akward conversations like the birds and the bees, we knew when to push and when to leave it alone and, we both can't dance.

When Charlie finally pulled into the airport parking lot I smiled and rolled my eyes when I saw that he was driving his crusiure. He pulled up along side the curb I was standing on and got out. He took my bags and put them in the trunk then opened my door with a I-missed-you smile. I returned the same smile when I realized I really had missed him.

On the way to the place where I would soon call home, at lease until I finished my assignment, I could see the look on Charlie's face and knew he was trying to think of a conversation starter. I then figured, why not spare him the akwardness and speak up myself.

"So... How have you been?" I asked the lame question that started about 99.9% of the worlds conversations.

"I've been good" Charlie replied. "What about you?"

"Nothing really new... Mom getting married is about it" I told him.

"Yeah, she told me. Do you like him?" He said asking me the question all fathers asked when the mother of the kid gets remarried.

"Yeah. He's nice. He down to earth. He'll be good for mom" I said thinking of how big of a dreamer my mother was. When she thought of something she would want to do it right then and there without thinking it through.

"That good" And that was the last word that was said during our attemp to rebond.

When we arrived at the house Charlie and I got out. He open the trunk and grabbed my bags and showed me into the house that I hadn't been in in years.

The house on the outside was white and shabby and in desperate need of a paint job. It had a small porch with a rocking chair on it. I remember many christmas's spent standing on the porch in my tiny pink coat, waiting to go home.

The inside of the house was warm and alot cozier then it used to be. I looked in the kitchen and knew I would have to take over the cooking. The stove looked untouch. And by the smell of the place I would have to take over the cleaning too. The walls had very few pictures, but the ones that were hung up were of me as a baby and me during the christmas's a spent here with fake smiles on my face.

"This place hasn't changed much" I said.

Charlie just nodded and led me upstairs. He led me into a small room that had a dresser, a single sized bed and a desk with a anciant computer on it. The bed was fitted with a purple sheet and blanket set.

"I bought you purple because I remembered that it was your favorite color" Charlie said "And I got the computer from an old friend because I thought you could use it"

I smiled. I in fact hated the color purple but had always told charlie I liked it, I was surprised he remembered and I wouldn't need the old dinosour computer because I had brought a lab top that the NVHS had provided me to keep them posted. But I really appreciated Charlie trying so hard to make me happy.

"I also got you something else, but it won't be here until tomorrow" He smiled wickedly and couldn't help but wonder what he gotten me.

After that Charlie left me alone to get settled in. I looked around the room and sat down on the bed and let my thought linger back to Edward Cullen and how I was going to aproach him. I had three days to figure it out. For in three days would be my first day of high school.


	2. High School

Chapter Two: High School

Today was the day. My first day at Forks High School. That day I would scope out the Cullen 'children', mainly Edward. I would asked around, like a girl with a big crush and find out what I could about him.

I got out of bed and rummaged through my still pack suitcase for something to wear. I wanted to presentable. I had never had to worry about what I looked like before. I always dressed in the black weapon suit that the NVHS had provided. I wished I could wear it. It was sliming and allowed me to hold all of my weapons on me, but I knew I had to dress normally.

I finally settled on a pair of strait legged blue jeans, a small, dark green T-shirt, and a pair of black boots that went over my pants and half-way up to my knee. I never wore make-up, I thought made people look fake and unlike themselves.

I checked myself over in the full length mirror that hung on the back of my closet door. I thought I looked half decsent. I brushed my long mousy brown hair and stuck and few knives down in my boots and a eletric taser that could bring down two elephants with just a single touch. I put a knife bag on my back with a good sized dagger in it and covered it up with my black jacket that came down to my knees.

I grabbed the notebooks and pens Charlie had bought me for school and headed downstairs. Charlie was no where to be seen. I looked outside and saw that his crusiure was gone and knew he had already left for work. I went into the kitchen and saw he had left me a note on the table. It read:

_Bells,_

_Sorry I couldn't see you off on your first day of school. I hope you make lots of new friends. People here are really nice and accepting. I also wanted to give you the other surprise I promised you, so go outside and look in the driveway and have fun with it and be safe._

_Charlie,_

_P.S. It's really good to have you back._

I frowned. Had I missed what he'd gotten me when I looked out to see if his crusuire was there? I was deffenetly curious now. I grabbed by stuff and headed outside, but stopped when I saw what my surprise was. How had I missed it.

What looked like a big, red truck was sitting in the driveway. The thing looked more like a red tank then a truck, but I knew it would have to do. It wasn't the shiny black sports car I drove for the NVHS back in Pheonix, but it was all I had at the moment.

I climbed in and saw the the keys were in the ignition and started it. The large truck grumbled to life with a roar so loud it could wake the dead. I put the gear shift into reverse and pulled out of the drive way and headed to school for the first time.

I had watched many teen movies about what high school is supposed to be like. Clicks, Bullys, teachers with bad breath and, lots of homework. And that was exactly what I saw when I pulled into the school parking lot. People were standing around there cars talking. There were Cheerleaders and football players hanging all over one another. A group of what the movies called 'nerds' were standing together over some books, probably doing some last minute studying. Then I spotted 'them'.

The Cullens were standing around a couple of very nice cars. A tale blonde and a big muscled guy, who I guessed was her mate, were leaning on a shiny red sports car. A girl with short, spikey black hair and a guy with a pained expression on his face were leaning against a black mustang, And that left Edward. I turned my gaze to him and saw he was leaning against the hood on a shiny sliver volvo. For being vampires they sure had good taste in cars.

At that moment Edward's eyes turned on me with a look of pure thirst. They were black as night and full of anger and rage. It took every fibor of my self control not to take him out right there, but I knew that it I tried I would lose five to one, and innocent people would get hurt.

I turned away and parked my truck and got out with my books in hand and walked into the school. I was supposed to go to the office to get my schedule, but I didn't know how to get there. I saw a boy and a girl walking down the hall together. I didn't know whether I should asked them or leave them to themselves. Luckily the boy seemed to notice I was lost and stopped.

"First day huh? You must be Isabella. I'm Mike" He said with a smile.

"It's Bella and yeah, I was just looking for the office, but I don't know where it is" I told him.

"I gonna go Mike" The girl said and walked off down the hall.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you at lunch" He said and waved her off. He turned back to me and smiled again. "Come on I'll show you"

I nodded and smiled nervously and followed. I saw him glace at me out of the corner of his eye and was a little unconfortable with the way he was looking me up and down like I was something to eat. I expected vampires to look at me like that, but not human boys. I deffenetly did not have time for boyfriends or dating unless it was Edward.

"Right here" Mike said tearing me out of my thoughts. "You should sit with us at lunch Bella"

"Sure, if I can find you" I said and turned and walked into the office. The secratary was a nice old lady who smiled alot. She gave me my schedule and wished me good luck.

I walked out and tried to find my first class, which was Calculous. I watched as the halls slowly emptied. I finally found my class and just my luck, I was late.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss...?" The teacher said as he took my schedule and looked it over. "Ah, Isabella, you may sit where ever there's an empty seat" He handed me back my paper.

"Actually, it's just Bella and thanks" I said and took the seat closest to the back of the room. I took out one of my notebook and started takeing notes as the teacher spoke.

While I sat there I looked around at my fellow classmates and they all seemed to look bored, but this was all new to me and I was completely fascinated. Of course the things that were taught I already knew because of the tuters that the NVHS had provided, but being in an actual classroom with other students was different...I liked it...It felt normal.

When the bell rang I walked out and went to find my other classes. The crowded hallways made me ancsious, but finally it was lunchtime. I wasn't hungry, but I went in anyway. As I looked around I saw the boy, Mike, waving at me from across the cafeteria, motioning for me to come over.

I put on a smile and walked over "Hey" I said casually.

"Hey, Bella right?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Sit down, don't be shy" He laughed and started to introduce me to everyone. "This is Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Eric"

As I sat down between Mike and Jessica there was a chorus of hi's, hello's, and hey's. I greeted all of them with friendly smiles, wanting to make as many friends as I could, as fast as I could.

I laughed and smiled and joined into the conversation. It felt weird to actually have to be in school, talking to friends about stupid things that weren't important. They didn't know the danger that they were in letting vampires into there school and fratinizing with them. Of couse they didn't know that the Cullens were vampires.

We talked about a spring dance that was coming up in a few weeks and Angela asked me if I was going. I told her I didn't know, but of course I knew. I wasn't going. Not unless I could convince Edward to go with me, but even I douted I would go. I couldn't dance.

Suddenly I could feel them enter the room and looked over. The Cullens were walking ignoring everything around them and went to a circle table in the back, not far from were I was sitting.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She looked over and smiled.

"Those are the Cullens, The long haired blonde is Roselie, the big buff guy next to her is her boyfriend Emmett, They've been going steady for a LONG time. The bouncy girl black spikey hair, That's Alice and the guy next to her, the one who always looks like he's in pain, That's her boyfriend, Jasper. The next to him...That's Edward Cullen. Currently no girlfriend, but he's not worth your time. The Cullens always keep to themselves. They never talk to anyone." Jessica explained. "It's like they think they're to good for us"

I looked away from the Cullens and back at Jessica "Yeah, I knew some people like that back in Pheonix like that, they were jerks. All high and mighty and rich, always looked down on us 'little people'" I said rolling my eyes and to my suprise, Jessica laughed.

"You know, for some from Pheonix, where the sun always shines, your....unusaully pale" Angela pointed out.

"I'm have albino, I don't tan very well, I burn...like a crispy critter" I replied. Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but join in. It was nice to accepted, to live normally for once in my life, even if it was only for a short while.

After lunch I headed to fifth period Biology. When I walked I stopped. There he was...Edward Cullen. Sitting next to the only empty chair left in the room.

I handed my schedule to the teacher and he nodded and handed it back and point me to the seat next to Edward. I forced my heart to beat at a normal pace so he wouldn't get suspicious. But when I sat down I notice that Edward was sitting with his chair angled away from me and was sitting at the farthest end of the table, as far as he could get without actually being in the isle. But why? Had I done something to piss him off? Did I smell bad? Was I not pretty enough? Did he know who I was? If things stayed this way I would never get close to him.

When the end-of-class bell rang Edward was out of his seat and out the door before the bell ended.

For the rest of the day I thought about the weird reaction I had gotten from Edward. Usually A vampire would hit on a girl and try to get close to her before feeding on her. But Edward was different. He shied away from my. No vampire had ever done that before.

At the end of the day I got in my truck After saying good bye to Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric. I drove straight home to find that Charlie wasn't home yet. While I waited I did my homework and cooked dinner.


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3: The Accident

The next day Edward was not at school along with the rest of the Cullens. Was it that bad? Did he hate me that much? Or was he out planning his way to get at me? I didn't know.

I went through the next two weeks of school with no luck of Edward coming back. The rest of the Cullens came everyday and never said a word about their brother. I was about lose my mind! What was I going to do if he didn't come back? I had to finish this assignment! I had to...

The start of the third I drove my truck to school and completely taken by surprise when I saw Edwards silver volvo sitting next to Rosalie's convertible. That ment he was back, but would he still act like he hated me? I would just have to find out.

I walked into school and stood with Jessica, Angela and Mike until the morning bell rang and I went to class. By lunch I was almost shaking with anxciousness. I sat with my regular group of friends and joined into the conversation, being careful not to look at Edward.

"Don't look now. but Edward Cullen is looking right at you" Jessica said and giggled lightly.

Like any normal girl, I stole a glance over my shoulder. Sure enough Edward was starring at me, but his expression was different. Somehow softer.

I turned away and rolled my eyes at Jessica "why is he looking at me?" I asked her, well aware that Edward could here us.

"I don't know, but he never takes intrest in anyone, so if he's watching you, I go for it." She said and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not the dating type really. I wouldn't know what to say. Besides my first day, you should of seen the look he gave me and the way he sat as far away from me in Biology as he possibly could. He probably hates me" I said. _Take that vampire!_

"I don't think so. Maybe he was just nervous about talking to you?" Jessica suggested.

"I dout it" I said.

"Hey Bella, are you going to the dance next friday?" Angela asked "We're all going together."

"Um....No, that's ok. I'm going out of town that day, I'm going to Port Angelus. They have some really cool bookstores up there, and I am in desperate need of some new books" I said trying to think of an excuse, any excuse not to go. I hated dances.

"Aww! Can't you go a different. You should come and have fun with us" Jessica said.

"Dances aren't really my thing. I don't dance. You guys just go and have a good time and tell me about it later in excrusiating detail" I told them.

"Oh ok" Angela said finally giving in.

Then the bell rang and it time to put my work to the test. I walked out of the lunch room and toward my fifth period class.

When I walked into biology he was already seated at our table.I walked over and sat down. Instead over turning away from me, Edward was starring at me again. I finally looked up and met his gaze.

"Hello Bella" He said causiously.

"Oh, so your talking to me today?" I asked and let a hint of irritation show in my voice.

I wasn't ready for hurt look that crossed his perfect face. "Yes...I appologize for my behavior before, I was having a bad day, may we start over please?" A pleading look filled his golden eyes.

I smiled "Sure, why not, we all have our bad days I guess. Hi I'm Bella Swan" I gave a small wave.

Edward gave a small laugh, it sounded like angels singing. "It's very nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen" He said.

"Nice to meet you Edward" I said.

Edward started to say something else, but the teacher walked in and he fell into silence and acted like he was paying attention. Every so often I saw him glace at me out of the corner of his eye.

When the bell rang Edward didn't rush out like he had before. He turned to face me again with a casual expression on his face.

"Well it was nice talking to you Bella, maybe tomorrow we can talk again?" He asked.

"Sure, same time, same place?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah" He said

"Ok, see you then" I told him with a smile and walked out to go to the rest of my classes. I was finally getting to him and the more we talked the closer we'd get.

The whole week Edward and I talk during class and on Friday he even sat at a table alone and asked me to sit with him. Mostly we talked about me. We talked about where I moved from, why I moved here, if I liked it here or not, but I was ok with that, because I had been ready for questions and had the answers ready when he asked.

After school I walked outside in good spirits, still thinking of Edward sudden change in attitude. I knew for a fact because of the way he'd looked at me on my first day, that he thirsted for my blood and that he'd had to use every inch of his self-control to keep away. But one thing bothered me...Why? Why had he even bothered to stay away from me? Any other vampire would have done what I'm doing. Gotten close, gotten me to trust them. But I knew better... Did he?

My plan was working, he was opening up little by little. I walked to my truck and open the door and put my things inside. I was about to get in when I heard the screech of tires.

I turned to see Tyler and his large blue van spinning out of control and heading right at me. I could've moved, I was about to, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward with a look of horror on his face. I didn't know if he come and save and risk exposing himself and his family or let me get hit, but just as that thought crossed my mind Edward had pushed off of the hood of his volvo and was sprinting toward me. I knew no one else would be able to see him, he was moving so fast.

I stood and made it look like I was afraid. Like I couldn't move. I stood there while the van came at me. My body went still and rigid.

The next moment Edward was next to me and I let him force me to the ground. He held out his left hand and stopped the van on a dime. Only the tail end of my truck was hit and only lightly.

I let a surprised look of shock cross my face as I looked at the dent in the van's side where it had made contact with Edward.

I turned my wide eyes to look up into his face. "How did you do that? How did you get over here so fast?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"What are you talking about Bella? I was standing right next to you and all I did was push you down" He told me, which was a lie. He was looking me in the eye with a completely blank look on his face. I couldn't read him. Then suddenly he jumped up and walked away.

"Bella! Someone call 911! Bella are you ok!?" I heard Angela calling as she tried to get around Tylers van.

"I'm alright" I said and stood. I then realized I was shaking. Why was I shaking? I hadn't been afriad. I couldn't be in shock. Then my knees gave out and fell back against my truck.

"Bella stay down! An ambulance it on the way." Mike said as he climbed over Tyler's van to kneel down next to me.

"I don't need a hospital, I'm ok" I said looking around to search for Edward, but I couldn't see him."Where's Edward? Is he ok?" I asked knowing perfectly well that he was.

"He's alright, lucky he was standing next to you and pushed you down or we would not be having this conversation right now" He said.

"Yeah...Lucky me" I said only half listening to what Mike was saying.

The ambulance arrive twenty minutes later and took me and Edward to the hospital. I knew Edward went to keep suspition down. I also knew that Edward knew that I would have quetions. He was probably thinking of some lie he could come up with right now.

When we arrived we were put in seperate rooms and Charlie was called. When he arrived he was in his police uniform. He probably came straight here from the station.

"Oh my god! Bella are you alright?"He asked in a paniced father-like voice.

"I'm fine dad" I told him and smiled "I'm ok, just a few scratches, lucky for me Edward was there and he pushed down. He saved my life. Have you heard anything about him? Is he ok?"

Charlie was about to say something when door to my room open and a young, very handsome doctor walked in. I of course could tell right away that he was a vampire. Who was he? David never told that there was a vampire doctor in forks.

"Bella, This is Dr. Cullen" Charlie introduced "Dr. Cullen this is my daughter Bella"

"Hello Bella" The vampire said "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle"

"Cullen?" I asked.

I was completely confused. Nothing in the Cullens case file said that one of them was a doctor. He could easily kill his patiants and make it look like a horrible accident. These people were in Immediate danger and didn't even know. Just to think this bloodsucking leech is a doctor.

But there was something about Carlisle Cullen that made me relax. Somehow he didn't look like the type that would take advantage of his position. He had a look of kindness about him that made me want to let my guard down. Somehow I knew that the people here in this hospital were safe. He wouldn't hurt them. But it didn't change anything. He was still a vampire and I still had to get rid of him.

"Yes, Cullen" Carlisle said with a smile "You may know a few of my kids from your school"

"Your Edwards adoptive father?...Is he ok? He's not hurt is he?" I asked putting a look of concern on my face to make it look like I was worried.

"Not to worry Bella, he's fine" Carlisle said.

Carlisle checked me over to make sure I was really ok as I said I was and surprisingly I didn't flinch away from the coldness of his hands. Then he smiled and said Charlie would have to fill out a few forms, then I could leave.

After Charlie left I wait a few minutes to see if he'd come back, then I opened the door and snuck out. I had to find Edward. I searched around for a while before a turned around a corner and saw him heading for the exit.

"Edward! Edward wait!" I called after him and ran to catch up with him when he stopped.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Don't give me that crap Edward. You lied to me!" I accused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. His face giving me a quetioning look.

"Stop it! Don't play games with me! I saw what did...You ran all the way across the parking lot in a matter of seconds and stopped the van with your bare hands...You saved my Edward and for that I'm greatful, but do NOT lie to me." I said

Edward only starred at me for a few moments. "Bella, If you told anyone that, they'd think you were crazy, you know that right?"

"I wasnt tell anyone, if that's the way you want it, but I need to know the truth" I said.

"I can't tell you... I'm sorry, I truely am..." He said and turned away and walked out the exit.

What was going on here? The Cullen family was so different then any vampire coven I had ever faced. They seemed so kind. Trying to fit in with humans, but not quite. Never talking or making contact except for the doctor. Maybe it was possible that they were different. But it didn't matter! They were still vampires.


	4. Conformise

Chapter 4: Conformise

For the next few days after the accident I heard chorus's of "Are you ok?" and "How are you feeling?" It was annoying really. Wasn't it obvious that if I wasn't ok I wouldn't be at school? Everyone seemed to be worried about me. I've never had anyone worry about me before. It was nice having friends.

Edward on the other hand hadn't said a word to me since our last convercation at the hospital. I could tell that he wanted to, but didn't know how and was nervous about my reaction. I wanted to look at him and say 'Just tell me damnit! I already know!' But of course he didn't know that I knew he was a vampire.

On the friday of the dance I decided to take matters into my own hands. When the lunch bell rang I went into the cafeteria and sat at a table alone. When the Cullens came in all together I singled out Edward and called out to him.

"Edward!" I called lighty.

Edward turned to look at me with a surprised expression on his face. I could tell he hadn't expected me to speak to him so soon. He said something I couldn't hear to the black hair vampire called Alice, then came to sit at my table. I notice the blonde vampire give me a dirty look. Not nessisarally a thirsty look, just a normal dirty look.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Why do people keep asking that?" I asked rolling my eyes "It's quite annoying"

"They just care about you, that's all" He replied. Did he care about? I think not.

"That's nice I guess, I've never really had any friends. Never really had the chance to with all the moving around with my mother." I told him and he gave me a sympathetic look, which I hated. I never take sympathy from others. It always made me vulnerable to them, and I would never be vulnerable to a vampire.

"I can tell they really like you. Expecially Angela.....And Mike." He said wiggling his golden blonde eyebrows teasingly.

"Oh, please! Don't even get me started on him. The boy is totally clueless. He's blind as a bat to not see Jessica is in love with him. And he follows me like some sort of lost puppy, and I'm not dog person." I said and couldn't stop myself from smiling when Edward laughed. It's was almost like singing. Then there was an akward silence.

"Um...Edward...Are you doing anything this friday, the day of the dance?" I asked innocently.

"Why? Are asking me?" He asked with a surprised but, slightly arragent tone.

"God, No!" I said in a rush and Edward gave me a strange, but hurt look. "I didn't mean for to sound like that, Like I didn't want to go to the dance you. I don't want to go to the dance at!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I uh....I can't dance" I said in a small embaressed voice.

I watched Edward face as it split into a smile the lit up his golden eyes. _God he was beautiful....No stop! He's a VAMPIRE! You do not like vampires. You kill vampires. And this one will be no different!_

"Is that all?" He asked

"No, I really can't dance. I tend to trip over air and fall on my face at every attempt. So I finally amitted defeat and gave up. Dancing is _not_ my strongest point" I told him.

"What is?" Edward asked.

That question took me by surprise. I didn't have an answer for that one unless killing vampires qulified.

"I don't know?" I finally said.

Edward just watched my face for the next couple minutes, but I didn't look away. I knew that was what he was expecting. And I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Anyway, If your not asking me to the dance then why did you want to know what I'm doing anything this friday, the day of the dance?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going up to port Angelus and Charlie doesn't want me going alone." I rolled my eyes and continued. "Since everyone else is going to the dance- Are you going?"

"Oh..No I'm not going" He said lightly stilled looking me in the eye.

"Great- I mean...Would you like to go with me?" I asked.

Edward smiled "I'd love to...On one condition"

I could feel my expression slip from innocent to surprise. "What?"

"I drive and we take my car" He said

"Um...Ok" I said.

"And Bella..." Edward started

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If you did ask me....I wouldn't say no.." He said with a truthful look on his pale, but perfect face.

Then the Lunch bell rang (_Saved by the bell)_ and Edward and I went to fifth period in silence. I didn't know what to say to that. Was Edward actually falling for me? Maybe this weekend the truth would come out. Maybe Edward would finally come out and say he was a vampire.

Through the rest of the week Edward and I talked about ours for the weekend. He even asked me if his 'sister' Alice could go to. He said she loved to shop. I of course said okay. It would make it easier to get close to the family.

He said he and Alice would pick me up at my house after school on friday.

When friday finally arrived school went by in a blur except for the parts when I was with Edward. After school I drove home as quickly as my rust bucket of a truck would go. God I missed my sports car. I told Charlie I was going with Edward and Alice to Port Angelus and he seemed a little reluctant to let me go.

I went upstairs to change. I put on a pair of loose black jeans, a dark blue sweater, my long black jacket and my favorite pair of knee high, black converse. Then I started loading myself with weapons.

I put two throwing knives in each converse and one in each sleeve, my tazer in the inside pocket of my jacket, two triblades in my jean pockets, two guns with a special electric bullets that would stun a vampire upon contact, in my belt on both sides of my waste (if I kept my jacket closed they wouldn't notice), and my knife bag across my back with my large dagger. If I was going to be alone with two vampire for hours, then I was loading up hard.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Edward so I bounded down the stairs skipping three at a time. I didn't have a problem moving with all the weapons on me. I was used to it. I opened door with a smile.

"hey" I said

"Hey" Edward replied "Are you ready? Alice is getting on my nerves. She really wants to shop. And fair warning before we get to Port Angelus. Alice likes to dress people, so if she ask's don't be afraid to say. she's weird like that" He grinned obviously knowing Alice could hear him even when she was still in the car.

"Ok..." I said "Charlie I'm leaving, I'll be back later, see ya"

"Have fun Bells" He called back and I walked out to Edwards car careful to keep my jacket buttoned up and closed.

I sat in the front with Edward and Alice sat in the back and talked the whole time. To be completely honest Alice was nice. She didn't seem like she could hurt anyone, but I've learned that looks can deffenately be deceiving.

Once we stopped at a few book stores and I bought what I wanted, Alice drug Edward and I into some clothing shops.

"Bella! You should try this on! You would look so much better in this, then what you're wearing. If you came to school wearing _this_, the guys would be pouring all over you!" Alice said pointing at a large selection of clothes I would never wear in a million years.

I couldn't stop a frown from sliding onto my face as looked down at myself. I thought I looked ok.

Edward must have noticed the look on my face because he stepped up to me and reached out and touched my arm softly. "Don't let Alice get to you, you look great Bella"

"Thanks" I said looking up at him relizing for the first time that he was taller then me.

"I didn't mean that she didn't look good in...that, but she would look better in this" Alice said waving a dark blue dress my way.

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"I told you don't be afraid to say no" He said and I could seen him fighting to hide his grin.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine" I held my hand out and Alice jumped up and down cheering. She reminded me of a little girl wanting to play dress up.

I took the dress and walked into the dressing room. I took all my weapons off me and hid them under my jacket. I put on the dress and slowly walked out.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful Bella?" Alice said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm really not the dress type. I prefere jeans" I said

`"Oh come on, you look great" Alice said, then she handed me something else "Now try this!"

For what felt like hours I tried on different outfits that Alice picked out. It felt strange, but oddly normal. Just like a couple of friends shopping like normal teens. Alice had a comment on each outfit I put on. Edward just stood silently grinning at me with and 'I told you so' smile on his face. I then realized that if Alice was human, she was someone I could really see myself being could friends with...But she wasn't human and that was that.

"Alice this is where I draw the line" I said from behind the locked dressing room door.

"Come on out Bella, let's see" Alice called in.

"I don't think so! No way" I called back

"It can't be that bad" She replied

"Oh yes it can" I said

"Please Bella, come on" Alice pleaded.

"Fine, but this is the last time" I said as I unlocked the door and pushed it open and walked out in a short, bright yellow dress. "I look like a big lemon"

Alice was about to sat something, but Edward suddenly burst out laughing. "She's right Alice...She does look like a lemon"

"Thanks a lot" I said, but I couldn't but smile and laughed with him. Alice joined in.

"I'm sorry" Edward said after he stopped laughing and after I was back in MY clothes with all my weapons back in place. "I didn't mean to laugh at you"

"It's ok. It's nice to see you laugh, to let go. Even if it's just for a moment" I said and the look on his face became serious.

"Oh! Can we stop in here?!" Alice asked pointing to a small diner.

"Sure" Edward said and we all walked in and sat down at a booth. "You want anything Bella?"

"No, I'm ok" I said as the door open and a man walked in.

The man reached into his coat and pulled out a large gun "Alright nobody move"! He shouted as he walked up to the counter "I want all your money!"

"Move Edward let me out" I whispered

"No, don't be stupid" He said "He's got a gun"

"Duh, I'm not blind" I said "Listen Edward, even if you don't want to tell your secret, your about to learn mine"

I ducked under the table and tuck and roll until I was back in a standing positition. I ripped my jacket open and pulled out one of my guns.

"Sir, FBI, put the gun down now or I'll be force to open fire" I said and pulled my wallat out of my pocket to flash my FBI badge then put my wallat away and pulled out my other gun and pointed it at him.

The man turned around with a shocked expression on his face and dropped his gun and I kicked it away. I pushed down onto the floor and cuffed his hands.

I put my guns back in my belt and turned back to Edward and Alice who were both wide eyed and starring at me. I was about to start making up a story, but someone grabbed me from behind nd held a knife to my throat. Edward started toward us, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"What are you going to do now? You even think about reaching for your gun and I'll slit your throat" The second man said.

"I don't need a gun. All I have to do is sing" I said.

"Sing?" The man asked confused.

"Yep, sing" I said.

"Solarflexes!" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"In step!" I stombed on his foot using every bit of force I had.

"Nose! I slammed my palm upward into his nose.

"Groin" I reached down and punched him in a males most sinsitive area.

The man let go and fell to the ground groaning and pain. I also cuffed him and left him next to his partner

"Told you all I had to do was sing" I said as I heard sirens outside. Cops, the diner owner must have called while she was fighting.

"Woah! Bella! Nice moves. He'll be walking funny for a while" Alice giggled.

I looked up at Edward who's face was unreadable. He was just starring at me like he was trying to read my mind.

"Ready to talk?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" He asked as last.

"You first" I said

"Alice..." Edward said

"Just tell her Edward. She except you. I'll leave you two alone" Alice said and walked out of the diner.

"Ok I'll tell you, but not here" He said "Somewhere no one can hear us"

Edward and I left the diner and walked to his car and got in.

"What about Alice?" I asked as we drove off.

"She's already half way home by now" He said.

"Oh..ok" I said pretending to be confused.

We drove for a while in silence. It wasn't until we were crossing back into Forks, that Edward spoke. He pulled the volvo onto the side of the road.

"I know that you want to know how saved you. How I got across the parking lot so fast, and how I stopped the van with one hand, but I don't think you'll look at me the same after I tell. So before I tell you, I want to try something..." He said and leaned toward me.

Was Edward going to kiss me?! I hadn't been prepared for this, but if this is what it took for him to trust me enough to tell me he was a vampire, then I would let him.

Edward reached out and touched my face and seemed to hesitate seeking my reaction to his ice cold skin. When I didn't pull away he continued. I looked up into his golden eyes and he looked back before his mouth desended upon mine.

His lips were hard, but his touch was soft as if her were afraid to deepen it. Afraid he would hurt me.

I reached up and touched his cheek and tried to bring him closer to me. To see how far I could push him, but then he pulled away.

His eyes were still gold, not at all what I expected. And he was smiling a crooked smile that made my heart want to jump out of my chest.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you" He said "And before I told just in case you reject me"

"I won't" I promised fakely.

"Bella, I'm not what you think I am...I'm not exactly human...I'm a....a vampire, So is Alice and the rest of my family" He said not looking at me at first.

"Your serious.." I said and it was not a quetion and he knew it.

"Yes, I'm serious" He said and finally looked up at me and I almost reached over and took him in my arms. The look in his eyes was so heartbreaking. He really was worried that I wouldn't except him.

"Edward....I don't care you are" I told him "I don't care if your the Hulk, Hultila the hun, and the creature from the black lagoon all rolled into one...Your just Edward to me"

"Really? You mean that?" He asked

"Yes" I said and reach over and took his hand in mine.

"Your turn" He said "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan, an undercover FBI agent. I'm here on vacation. They wanted my to finish out my senoir years of high school in an accual school in stead of all the tutors" I lied. I was totally making up shit as I went.

"You don't know how happy that makes me...That your here" He said as he intwind his fingers with mine. "We should get you home before Charlie leads out a search party.

"Yeah...I guess" I smiled as as he started the car and drove with one hand and held mine with the other.


End file.
